monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Melody Carver
Melody is a character exclusive to the Monster High novel series by Lisi Harrison. She does not appear in any webisodes or on the Monster High website. Melody in the Monster High books Melody is a normie. She once had a large nose, which her plastic surgeon father fixed for her, both for cosmetic reasons and to help her breathe better. The family also moved to Salem, Oregon to help with her asthma, and Melody has to start at a new school, Merston High. After Jackson ditches her, she befriends normies Bekka and Haylee, who hate monsters and even help Bekka's boyfriend Brett to hunt them down. Melody discovers Jackson's secret by eavesdropping on a conversation between him and his mother, and records his transformation on her iPhone. Despite his being a monster, she decides to stick with him. Bekka discovers the video on Melody's iPhone and threatens to leak the video if Melody does not bring Frankie to her within 48 hours. Melody teams up with DJ and Frankie at the end of the book to keep Jackson safe and help Frankie earn the forgiveness of the adult RADs. During the second book she forms NUDI (Normies Uncool with Discriminating Idiots), along with Brett, after he got out of his shock from Frankie. They make 'The Ghoul Next Door' to help the Normie community deal that RAD's exsist among them. Only to be savotaged by Bekka (who was helping Cleo at the time), making it a fear propaganda film instead. Forcing the RAD children to go under house arrest again. At the end of the second book, Manu, one of Cleo's family's servants, mistakes her for a relative of a woman he calls Marina and tells her to pass his greeting. He tells her Marina has a large nose and that triggers Melody's questioning whether she could have been adopted. Not only that, but this woman Marina is a siren with an incredibly beautiful and hypnotic voice, just like Melody's. Could Melody really not be human after all? Personality Melody is sweet,sometimes shy, she likes to fart, likes to poop her pants in schoool, and she likes to fuck her daddy. She tends to be very awkward but she is also very deep. One of Melody's biggest regret was giving up her old nose. She's very significant for the fact that she stands for today's society of being judged because they're different. Melody is in love with Jackson and does not believe in monsters at first. She soon believes that RADs are good natured creatures who are misjudged individuals. She has asthma problems and likes to wear comfortable clothes, she is not the daughter of a siren that we know of but we will find out in fall 2011! Physical Description Melody has long black hair, grey eyes and a "perfect nose and teeth", according to Ghoulia in Chapter 13: Slow and Tell; her nose was surgically altered by her plastic surgeon father. She is also "completely uncomfortable with her own looks, as apparent from her ill-fitting hoodies in unassuming colors."Chapter 13: Slow and Tell Relationships Family * Glory (Mother/Possible Siren or Marina) * Beau (Father) * Candace (Sister) * Marina (possible birth mother and siren) Friends * Bekka - Bekka backstabs her in the end of the first book. * Haylee - Bekka's mousey friend, helped Bekka. * Frankie- Befriends her at the end of the first book. * Billy - an invisible boy who is friends with Frankie and later befriends Melody. * Brett- Co-founder of NUDI. Romance Melody falls in love with Jackson but his other half DJ Hyde isn't interested in her because he likes Frankie. She and Jackson later become a couple at the end of the first book. References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Book Characters Category:Characters Without Dolls